Dragons (Skyrim)
Dragons (Dovah, or Dov in plural) are a reptilian race from Akavir that were once widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are profoundly intelligent, capable of speech, written language, and comprehension of other languages.There Be Dragons Their spoken language can be used to cast powerful magic known as Thu'um or Dragon Shouts. They were virtually extinct until 4E 201, when they resurfaced in Skyrim with the return of Alduin. Locations Dragons can attack anywhere outdoors in Skyrim and random encounters are scripted to take place after a certain amount of in-game time has passed without a Dragon appearance. Thus, fast traveling to an outdoor location is a reliable way to trigger a random Dragon encounter. There are, however, certain locations where Dragons are scripted to appear. These locations are called dragon lairs that can be found all over Skyrim. In these locations Dragons are typically perched atop word walls that they are guarding. The following is a list of Dragon Lairs: *Ancient's Ascent *Autumnwatch Tower *Bonestrewn Crest *Dragontooth Crater *Eldersblood Peak *Lost Tongue Overlook *Mount Anthor *Northwind Summit *Saering's Watch *Shearpoint *Skyborn Altar ;Other scripted events These locations are not dragon lairs, but a dragon is guaranteed to be present. *Outside the unmarked entrance to Bleak Falls Barrow. This location resets. Variants Nameless dragons Named dragons These are dragons encountered throughout Skyrim. Essentially identical to random nameless dragons in terms of gameplay, these Dragons are usually encountered during the main quest with individual names and dialogue: Dragon Riding Dragon Riding is a feature added in that grants the ability to temporarily tame and ride Dragons. All three words of the Bend Will shout are required in order for it to work. When the shout is directed at a dragon, it will land and allow the Dragonborn to mount it. As soon as the dragon has been mounted, it will take to the skies. This introduces a new control scheme that allows the Dragonborn to command the dragon they are riding to attack targets. Loot *Dragon Bones 1–3 *Dragon Scales 1–3 *Dragon Heartscales (can be collected using Kahvozein's Fang) *Gold, the amount depending on the dragon's level *Precious gemstones *Weapons and Armor, with a chance of being enchanted. (Revered and Legendary dragons have an increased chance of dropping Daedric weapons and Daedric armor). Strategies Gallery Black-dragon.jpg|Dragon Frost Dragon.png|Frost Dragon Blood Dragon.png|Blood Dragon Elder Dragon.png|Elder Dragon Ancient Dragon.png|Ancient Dragon Skeletal Dragon.png|Skeletal Dragon Alduin 1.png|Alduin Odah.jpg|Odahviing Paarthurnaax.jpg|Paarthurnax Dragonss.jpg|Odahviing in Dragonsreach, after being released. Dragon-lying-down.png|A dragon lies on the floor at Dragontooth Crater. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Trivia *Dragons can only land on the ground if there is enough flat, open space. If a dragon refuses to land on the ground, consider moving somewhere more open. The dragon can also land on most buildings. *Dragons can appear inside a walled city and attack various characters. If a quest-giver is killed, their quest may become unavailable. *Despite the crafting material of Dragon's Bones being very heavy, dragon skeletons are weightless. A Firebolt or similar kinetic spell may launch the skeleton into the sky. *When a dragon is killed and characters are nearby, they will rush over to gawk at the corpse and the fact that the player has absorbed its soul. *While a dragon corpse is burning, the effect can be seen from the world map. *When a dragon is low on health, they may descend and crash into the ground, leaving a large trench behind. *Dragons were said to have been ruled by the Tsaesci and flew west to Skyrim. *Dragons cannot be soul trapped for the obvious reason. *As the Dragonborn continues with the main quest, dragon attacks tend to happen more often. *In places where dragons are scripted to appear, such as Dragon Lairs, they can be found either perched on a cliff edge, word wall or sometimes even lying down on the ground. *Although not a dragon lair, there is a scripted dragon appearance at the unmarked exit of Bleak Falls Barrow, overlooking Lake Ilinalta. *The dragons depicted in Skyrim closely resemble the wyverns found in European mythology. Bugs Appearances * * * * * (as aspect of Akatosh) * ** ** * ** (Skeleton) ** (Bone Dragon) ** ** ** * * de:Drachen (Skyrim) es:Dragón (Skyrim) fr:Dragons (Skyrim) it:Draghi nl:Draak/Skyrim pl:Smok (Skyrim) pt:Dragões (Skyrim) ru:Дракон uk:Дракон (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Dragons